dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball Fusions 2 (Yoyomom)
This is Yoyomoms idea for a sequel to Dragonball fusions for the Nintendo Switch. Characters from the previous game now share character slots with their transformations and their alternate designs. There is now a transformation and costume system. Suggestions for characters, fusions, transformations, and alternate designs are welcome. =Returning characters= *CAC (SS, SSB, Silver Earthling, Dark Namekian, Golden Alien, Copper Otherworlder) Earthling, Namekian, Alien, Otherworlder *Pinich (Super saiyan) *Kid Goku (Super saiyan, Super saiyan 3) Gi, GT *Goku (Super saiyan, Super saiyan 3, Super saiyan blue, Ultra instinct mastered) Gi, DBS *GT Goku (Super saiyan, Super saiyan 3, Super saiyan 4) Xeno *Young Gohan (Super saiyan, Super saiyan 2) Gi, Orange Gi *Gohan (Ultimate Super saiyan, Ultimate Super saiyan 2) Gi, Orange Gi *Great Saiyaman Future Gohan *Piccolo (Dark Namekian) Nail *King Piccolo Kami *Krillin Gi, Buu saga *Yamcha saga, Dragonball *Tien saga, Cell saga *Chiaotzu *Vegeta (Super saiyan, Super saiyan 3, Super saiyan Blue) saga, DBS *GT Vegeta (Super saiyan, Super saiyan 3, Super saiyan 4) Xeno *Future Trunks (Super saiyan, Super saiyan 3), Jacket, DBS *Trunks (Super saiyan) 2nd Broly movie *Goten (Super saiyan) Gi, Debut *Hercule *Videl Great Saiyawoman *Pan *Bulla *Uub *Pikkon *Supreme Kai (Kabito Kai) *Jaco *Arale *Raditz (Super saiyan 3) *Gine *Bardok (Super saiyan) DBO *Saibaman *Nappa (Super saiyan 3) armor, Armorless *Dodoria *Zarbon *Recoom *Burter *Jeice *Guldo *Ginyu (Tagoma) armor, Orange Gi *Frieza (Golden) form, Mecha *Dr. Gero *19 19,000 *16 *Lapis (Super 17) saga, GT with brown pants *Lazuli saga, Cell saga *Cell (Silver) *Cell Jr. *Dabura Demon *Good Buu *Pure Buu Babidi absorbed (Copper) *Turtles (Super saiyan) *Cooler (Golden) Meta *Broly (Legendary Super saiyan 3, Legendary Super saiyan 4) Canon *Super Janemba (Evil Demon) *Baby *Nouva Shenron *Omega Shenron *Beerus *Whis *Champa *Vados *Hit *Cabbe (Super saiyan) *Frost *Magetta *Botamo *Towa Darkness (Demon) *Mira out of control (Super) *Goku Black (Super saiyan Rose) *Zamasu =Returning fusions= *Goku + Vegeta = Gogeta (Super saiyan, Super saiyan 3, Super saiyan Blue) Vegito *GT Goku + GT Vegeta = SS4 GT Gogeta Metamoran *Goten + Trunks = Gotenks (Super saiyan, Super saiyan 3) Metamoran *Tien + Yamcha = Tiencha Metamoran *Piccolo + Krillin = Prillin Metamoran *Raditz + Nappa = Rappa (Super saiyan 3) Natz *Recoom + Burter = Recooter (Ginyu force armor, Matamorian) *Jeice + Guldo = Guice (Ginyu force armor, Metamoran) *Goku + Broly = SS/LSS Karoly (SS3/LSS3) *Kid Goku + Krillin = Gorilin *Young Gohan + Krillin = Krigohan *Bardock + Goku = Baroto (Super saiyan) *Videl + Pan = Pandel *Towa + Gine = Towane *Young Gohan + Trunks = Young Gohanks (Super saiyan) *Kid Goku + Young Gohan = Kuhan (Super saiyan) *Future Trunks + Vegeta = Vegenks (Super saiyan, Super saiyan 3) Vegeks *Majin Buu + Hercule = Majin Hurcule *Cell + Frieza = Celluza (Gold/Silver) *Captain Ginyu + Gohan = Ginyuman *Arale + Towa = Towale *Pan + Bulla = Bulpan (Super saiyan) *Yamcha + Vegeta = Yamta *Beerus + Whis = Whirus *Dreat Saiyaman + Videl = Great Saiyaman #12 *Burter + Jeice = Burce *Tien + Chiaotzu = Chiaohan *Turles + Raditz = Tutz (Super saiyan) *Recoome + Guldo = Reguldo *Future Trunks + Jaco = Janks *Chiaotzu + Saibaman = Chiaoman *Dabura + Mira = Damira *Dodoria + Zarbon = Dodobon *Piccolo + Gohan = Colohan *Pure Buu + Janemba = Janembuu *Cell + Lapis = Cell 17 (Super 17 Cell absorbed) *Arale + Lazuli = Arale 18 *Cell + 16 = Perfect 16 (Silver) *16 + Lapis = 1617 (Super 17 16 absorbed) *Lapis + Lazuli = 1718 (Super 17 Lazuli absorbed) *19 + Dr. Gero = 1920 *Piccolo + Pikkon = Piccohan *Goku + Nuova Shenron = Sushinku *Piccolo + Kibito Kai = Kibicoloshin *Piccolo + Dabura = Demon King Daccolo *Frieza + Cooler = Fooler (Golden) *Great Saiyaman + Jaco = Great Jaco *Kibito Kai + Beerus = Kibeerusshin *Chiaotzu + Guldo = Chiaoldo *Pinich + Vegeta = Pinita (Super saiyan) *Goku + Beerus = Gorus *Great Saiyaman + Gohan = Great Herculeman *Future Trunks + Tapion = Taks *Kid Trunks + Future Trunks + EX Trunks *Broly + Goku Black = Karoly Black *Kid Goku + Zamasu = Gomasu =New characters= *Chi-chi saga, Majunior saga *Bulma saga, Rider *Tarble (Super saiyan) *13 (Super, Basic) *Bojack (Full power, Basic) *Zangya *Tapion *Hatchiyack *GT Goten (Super saiyan) *GT Trunks (Super saiyan, Super saiyan 3) *Kale (Super saiyan Berserk) *Caulifla (Super saiyan) *Jiren *21 (Human, True Form) =New fusions= *GT Goten + GT Trunks = EX GT Gotenks (EX, Metamorian) saiyan, Super saiyan 2 *Gohan + Future Trunks = EX Xeno Gohanks (Blue Gi Gohan + Cell saga Future Trunks, Metamorian Xeno) saiyan 3 *Chi-chi + Bulma = Chima *Raditz + Tarble = Rabble (Super saiyan) *Baby + Hatchiyack = Baby Hatchiyack *Goku Black + Zamasu = Fused Zamasu *Good Buu + Uub = Majuub Paypayman *Good Buu + Pure Buu = Super Buu (Copper) Celluza absorbed *Vegeta + Baby = Baby Vegeta *Piccolo + King Piccolo = EX Piccolo (Dark namekian) *Mira + Towa = Final form Mira *Cell + Krillin = Cellin *Goku + Hercule = Gocule *Towa + Vados = Towados *Great Saiyaman + Goten = Great Gotenman *Saibaman + Cell Jr. =Cellbaman Jr. *Beerus + Champa = Beerrpa *Recoom + Broly = Recoly *Burter + 13 = Burter 13 *Jeice + Janemba = Jeicemba *Guldo + Bojack = Guljack *Ginyu + Omega Shenron = Omega Ginyu *Kale + Caulifla = Kefla Category:Video Games